mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic, part 2
|song(s) = Laughter Song |Previous = Friendship is Magic, part 1 |Next = The Ticket Master}} Friendship is Magic, part 2 is the second episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Twilight Sparkle and her new friends find the Elements of Harmony and use them to stop Nightmare Moon from taking over Equestria. The episode is referred to as Elements of Harmony on Hasbro's viewing guide. __TOC__ Summary Introduction In Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle and her friends find a book about the Elements of Harmony. They learn that the elements of kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty are known, but the sixth is a mystery. The book also says that the Elements are stored in the royal sisters' ancient castle in the Everfree Forest. The ponies decide to look for the Elements and are unaware that Nightmare Moon has been listening to their conversation the whole time. The cliff: the element of honesty The ponies enter the Everfree Forest. When they are walking on a mountainside, a cloud of purple smoke triggers a landslide. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Rarity and Pinkie Pie, but Twilight slides to the edge of a steep cliff. Applejack assures Twilight that she will be safe if she lets go of the cliff. Twilight lets go, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy catch her. The manticore: element of kindness An angry manticore confronts the ponies. When the other ponies try to forcefully subdue it, Fluttershy tells them to stop. She kindly approaches the manticore. It shows her a thorn stuck in its paw. She removes the thorn and the grateful manticore licks her mane. The thorn dissolves into purple smoke, which zooms away. The forest: element of laughter The cloud of purple smoke makes monstrous faces appear on the trees around the ponies. All the ponies except for Pinkie are scared. Pinkie sings the Laughter Song and teaches her friends to laugh at their fears. The friends’ laughter turns the trees back to normal. The sea serpent: element of generosity The ponies come across a river blocked by a sea serpent. The sea serpent is upset that a "tacky little cloud of purple smoke" whisked by and tore off half his mustache. Rarity generously donates her own tail to repair the sea serpent’s mustache. The sea serpent, extremely pleased and grateful, helps the ponies cross the river. The Shadowbolts: element of loyalty The castle ruins are in sight, but the ponies cannot cross a gorge because the bridge is broken. When Rainbow Dash flies to the other side to fix the bridge, three Pegasi appear and invite her to be captain of the Shadowbolts, their group of elite fliers. When Rainbow Dash learns that she must desert her friends to join the Shadowbolts, she turns down the Shadowbolts and ties the bridge so her friends can cross. The Shadowbolts turn into purple smoke, which slithers away. Nightmare Moon: element of magic The ponies enter the castle ruins and find five stone orbs, which Twilight believes are the first five Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon creates a purple whirlwind that teleports Twilight and the orbs to another tower. Nightmare Moon and Twilight face off, but Nightmare Moon shatters the orbs. The friends run into the hall and comfort Twilight. Twilight realizes that the spirits of the Elements are present, and explains how her friends represent the elements of honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, and loyalty. The fragments of the orbs begin to circle the friends. A stone orb magically appears over Twilight, and she declares: The orb fragments form golden jeweled necklaces on the five friends' necks, and Twilight's orb becomes a crown. The Elements glow and the ponies are lifted into the air. A rainbow-colored double helix envelopes Nightmare Moon. The room is flooded with light. When the light fades, the friends discover that the gems on their necklaces resemble their cutie marks, and Rarity's tail has magically grown back. Princess Celestia appears and explains that Twilight had the magic to defeat Nightmare Moon as long as she let true friendship into her heart. Nightmare Moon returns to her original form, Princess Luna. The friends learn that Luna is Celestia's younger sister, and the sisters reconcile. Twilight's new mission tells Twilight to study the magic of friendship.]] Back in Ponyville, Pinkie throws a party to celebrate the royal sisters’ reunion. When Twilight tells Celestia that she doesn't want to leave her new friends, Celestia gives her a new mission: to continue studying the magic of friendship in Ponyville and report back her findings. Twilight promises to study harder than ever. Quotes :Twilight Sparkle: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them... I don't even know what they do! :Pinkie Pie: The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide. :Twilight Sparkle: How did you find that? :Pinkie Pie: voice It was under "E"! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. :Applejack: We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple. :Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good! :Fluttershy : the manticore Oh, you poor, poor little baby. :Rainbow Dash: Little? :Rarity: Such lovely luminescent scales. :Sea Serpent: I know. :Rarity: Your expertly coiffed mane. :Sea Serpent: Oh, I know, I know! :Rarity: Your fabulous manicure. :Sea Serpent: It's so true! :Rarity: All ruined without your beautiful mustache. :Sea Serpent: It's true, I'm hideous! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail! :Rarity: Oh, it's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back. :Rainbow Dash: So would the mustache. Gallery References de:Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 es:La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 sv:Vänskap är magisk, del 2 pl:Przyjaźń to Magia it:L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte no:Vennskap er ren magi, del 2 ru:Магия дружбы, часть 2 ja:トモダチは魔法 Category:Season 1 episodes